


22. Yule

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Wreaths, Yule, Yule log, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A quiet evening of Yule observation and celebration.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	22. Yule

By the light of a few candles, and a flaming log with a few branches still attached, Aziraphale and Crowley sat and weaved together evergreen wreaths in the Mayfair flat. A Bûche de Noël was waiting on the table alongside a late bottled vintage port, chosen to pair with the boozy cherries in the cake. 

They worked on their wreaths in a content quiet, the occasional murmured comment between them. Once completed, they affixed them to the door; Aziraphale beamed as Crowley gave him a small kiss. 

They went inside to enjoy their yule logs, both baked and on fire.


End file.
